Botanical classification: Lysimachia punctata. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98WALGOLDALEXxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lysimachia punctata and will be referred to hereafter as xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99. Lysimachia punctata is a hardy perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Lysimachia, xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 was discovered in the summer of 1998 by the inventors in a cultivated area at Walberton Nursery, Arundel, W. Sussex, England. xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 was discovered as a naturally occurring golden variegated leaf sport arising from Lysimachia punctata xe2x80x98Alexanderxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,598).
The new variety of Lysimachia can be characterized by its gold-margined variegation. The parent plant, xe2x80x98Alexanderxe2x80x99, has margins that are creamy white in color, as opposed to the gold colored margins of xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is also unique in that the foliage has less distortion to the leaves, a characteristic often exhibited by xe2x80x98Alexanderxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 is similar to xe2x80x98Alexanderxe2x80x99 in all other aspects such as plant habit, growth rate, and flowering characteristics. xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 is unlike any other Lysimachia punctata, a species that is not naturally variegated and xe2x80x98Alexanderxe2x80x99 is the only other variegated cultivar that is known to the inventors.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by cuttings in Arundel, W. Sussex, England by the inventors in the spring of 1999. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar as a new and unique cultivar of Lysimachia. xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions:
1. The foliage of xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 is variegated with green centers and gold margins.
2. The leaves of xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 are less distorted during growth in comparison to the leaves of xe2x80x98Alexanderxe2x80x99.
3. The flowers of xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 are yellow and flowering occurs throughout the summer.
4. xe2x80x98Walgoldalexxe2x80x99 is hardy, a vigorous grower and adaptable to a wide range of cultural conditions.